Better Together
by ladyswanmillz
Summary: Join Emma and Regina as they go through the motions of a new relationship. crappy summary but it's good I swear!
1. Fight or Flight PT 1

Better Together

(Chapter One: Fight or Flight)  
When we were together  
We were just strangers  
I was just playing around  
So I didn't wanna work it out  
No, I didn't wanna work it out

I've been living in Storybrooke for almost six months now. I've finally adjusted to the ridiculously quiet streets, Instead of the hustle and bustle on the streets of Baltimore. I've made quite a few friends, and a few enemies well it's more like one...one enemy. she just so happens to me my son's adoptive mom. Yeah, i have two kids, but that's beside the point right now. Getting back on track during the course of these six months, I've broken The Evil Queen's Curse on the town. Restoring all the citizens of storybrooke memories, Met my parent's and now here we are.

During these six months, I've gotten the chance to get to know my enemy a little better, and in all honesty, I don't think I ever truly hated her Since the day I brought the boys back home. And vice verse, The EQ Know's far more about me than the entire universe. But you'd never catch her saying that out loud. nonetheless we're still just strangers to each other. But I will admit there is a connection between the two of us, and it's not just because of our sons. We both learned what that connection was, the day I was over at the mansion. We were drinking some of her famous cider in her study just chatting when I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips… then ran for the hills has soon as we separated. Just before I was fully out of sight, I saw the hurt expression on her face, And a single tear falls from the corner of her right eye. "Got damn it, I fucked up" I yelled to myself by the time I got in my yellow VW bug.


	2. Fight or Flight PT 2

Better Together.

(Flight.)

When we were together

We were just strangers

I was just playing around

So I didn't wanna work it out

No, I didn't wanna work it out

.I've been living in Storybrooke for almost six months now. I've finally adjusted to the ridiculously quiet streets, Instead of the hustle and bustle of Baltimore City. I've made quite a few friends, and a few enemies well it's more like one...one enemy. And she just so happens to me my son's Henry and Daniel's adoptive mom. Yeah, I have two kids, but that's beside the point right now. Getting back on track during the course of these six months, I've broken The Evil Queen's Curse on the town. Restoring all the citizens of Storybrooke memories, Met my parent's now here we all are one big awkward family.

But aside from being the savior of Storybrooke, I also became town sheriff, my dad's my deputy, and second in command. My best friend Ruby help's with cases every now and then. And lastly, the boys come in and help organize files or sweep around the office every two weeks on days when school is closed and half days. But the most important thing that happened during these six months, was getting to know my enemy The Evil Queen a.k.a. Regina Mills a little better, and in all honesty, I Don't think I ever truly hated her since the day I brought the boys back home after they ran away. And vice versa Gina knows far more about me than the entire universe, but you'd never hear those words come out of her mouth. But nonetheless, we're still just strangers to each other. Even if we've grown closer and gotten to know each other better. But there is a connection between the two of us, It's, not just because of our sons. We both learned what that connection was, the day I was over at the mansion. We were drinking some of her famous cider in the study just chatting when I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips… then ran for the hills has soon as we separated. Just before I was fully out of sight, I saw the teardrops begin to fall, I saw the sadness, the hurt, the heartbreak. For Fuck's sake, I even felt it breaking into a million pieces in my own heart. As soon as I got into my yellow VW bug, and drove further away from the mansion, past grannies, and the BnB. I parked my car on the side of the road near the forest. my hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly, due to my nervousness, and the idiotic urge to run every time I make myself vulnerable. I feel the tears I've been holding back since I saw myself break the one person's heart that's been broken too many times before break again. I felt sadness and guilt all rolled into one.

"GOT DAMN IT I FUCKED UP" I yelled to myself.

After crying and Screaming for a good few minutes I poofed to my apartment, grabbed the biggest duffle bag I could find and started to pack some essentials. I needed some time to process what the fuck just happened. I couldn't stay with my parents because they'd just lecture me and I can't go to Red's place because Belle just moved in and I wouldn't want to disturb the love birds. By this point I only have two options stay with my idiot ex-guyliner or move in with my brother August.

After a bit of thought, I feel my magic transporting me someplace. When the smoke from my magic clears, I find myself outside of August's trailer.

"Hey Pinocchio let me in, or I'm kicking the down the door in FIVE...FOUR...THRE- Just as I started to lift up my leg up to kick open the door. Said, Door opens and out steps my bearded brother.

"Hey, doofus you could have called, two just because you run things in town don't me jack shit here in the forest. Said August.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, sir Robin of Locksley," I said sarcastically lightly pushing past August and walking further into his trailer.

"So what brings you to my side of town sis?" replies August.

"I kissed Regina and ran away like a fucking little child Aug"

" And It Broke her heart into a trillion pieces, I felt every emotion she felt and it made me feel even worse" I sob into one of August's pillows.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!, BACK UP AND REWIND YOU DID WHAT NOW TO THE EVIL QUEEN?!"

"Please don't make me repeat myself Aug I need my brother's affections, not his judgments and her name is Regina you assclown!"

" Also when did you let mom get into your head, you're starting to sound like her for christ's sake!"

"But seriously Em why'd you kiss The Evi- Ah I mean Regina and run away of all things"

"Ever since Neal It's like a built-in mechanism when emotions get involved I pack up and run."

"I know it's hard to put yourself out there, after Neal but you have to learn to trust in someone besides the family"

"And Regina's been through just has much heart break as you, If not more than you."

"I may dislike Regina for what she's done to this family in the past, but you have my full support sis, I love you" August said affectionately.

'How am I gonna fix this Aug…" I whisper quietly asking myself More So than my brother.

" I don't know Em but I'm sure you'll figure things out at some point"

~One week later~

I have been holed up here in the forest with August for a week now, And the only thing I've managed to accomplish was to wallow in self-pity like the loser lame ass wanna be I am. I've avoided, my job, my parents and my sons completely. I have earned myself The world's shittest Parent Award of 2017. I might as well just write my name in the death note. Because Gina is most likely gonna find me, and filet my skin, or char my body to smithereens. Lord knows I deserve both fates. Deciding that I should get out of bed, I grab my things to shower, and head right for the shower to wash away this week's worth of filth.

Once I finished my shower, I got dressed and had a pb&j for breakfast. I had planned on going back to bed when all of a sudden purple smoke appears. Automatically I knew the end was near for me. As soon as the haze started to clear, and Regina stood right in front of me. I didn't dare to look her in the eyes. I just put myself in the fetal position and prepared to be incinerated.

"Miss Swan" Regina calls my name in her mayoral tone. Yet still, I refuse to acknowledge her.

"MISS SWAN!" She yells full on with her Evil Queen voice, yet all I can do is wince being too afraid to look the one person I never meant to hurt in the eyes. Regina now notices my hesitance, and automatically senses that I'm ashamed/ scared to look at her properly.  
So she slowly kneels down in front of me and gently grabs my face, forcing me to look her in the eyes. as she softly says my name. "Emma please talk to me"

I tried to speak, but just couldn't find my words. I didn't even notice the tears that began to cascade down my face. Until I felt Regina's soft hands, begin to wipe away every tear, while lifting me up into her arms, carrying me towards my bed. Regina gently sets me down on top of the covers, then proceeds to lift the sheets and get under them. Regina opens up her arms urging me to crawl into them, and I'm too weak to resist so I crawl my way into her warm embrace and immediately the waterworks begin again.

After an hour of crying, I could feel myself falling asleep, but before I fell unconscious I finally found my voice, through my tears and whispered a soft barely heard I'm sorry. 


End file.
